oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Service Club
Service Club, also sometimes seen as Volunteers Club, is a group of volunteer students meant to help their peers overcome any problems they might have. Many of the students are sent to the club for help by the schools guidance counselor, Shizuka Hiratsuka. Operations in the Service Club usually start after school, and they are closed during school exams or important events. And during operations of any given requests by their fellow students, the club is usually unavailable until certain request/s have been fulfilled. They can provide advice or teach other students how to solve their troubles whatever they may be. However, the Service Club can refuse requests if they want. Introduction & Creation Club Introduction The Service Club is introduced in Volume 1 of the Light Novel series and Episode 1 of the anime. Shizuka Hiratsuka reads Hachiman's essay about "high school life". Shizuka dislikes Hachiman's views about "youth" and typical high school life. As punishment for handing in a really twisted essay, she decides he should join the Service Club to learn about real high school life. Shizuka brings Hachiman to the Service Club and doesn't explain anything. She introduces Hachiman to Yukino, informing her he will be joining the club. She asks Yukino to fix Hachiman's rotten nature and then "leaves". Hachiman asks what the purpose of the club is, but ends up having to guess the reason for the clubs existence. Eventually Yukino tells Hachiman that it is the "Service Club", and its purpose is to help others, including the pathetic Hachiman. Hachiman begins to argue with Yukino about his actual "high specs".The argument continues until Shizuka, who was listening outside, re-enters the classroom. Shizuka proposes a "battle" in which they could put their different beliefs to the test. Whomever helps the most students will be declared the winner. She says the winner is able to make the loser to do whatever the winner wants. Creation Theory 1 (canon): Shizuka was the one that created the club. On the surface it was done to provide guidance to the students in ways that she could not, or did not want to advise. She is usually the one that sends students to the club to get peer assistance. However, Shizuka's ulterior motive was to separate the antisocial students and make them more social. Both Hachiman and Yukino fall into her criteria because of their unorthodox views on society. Hachiman compares her view of the club to a sanitarium. Theory 2: There is a popular theory that Yukino asked Shizuka to help her create the club in order to rehabilitate Hachiman after his antisocial start to high school. There is only circumstantial evidence to support this. Depending on what the future volumes contain, this may end up being true. Members Members of the Service Club are labelled as follows: * Yui is also the requester before joining full time.My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 1; part BMy Youth Romantic is Wrong as I Expected Manga: chapter 5; pg.24-25 Outside of the club, Yoshiteru Zaimokuza and Saika Totsuka also offer their help from time to time, even though they are not members. With later, Hayato Hayama, Saki Kawasaki, Taishi Kawasaki, Komachi Hikigaya all offer help occasionally as well. Coincidentally, the 3 club members (Yukino, Hachiman, Yui) were involved in a car accident at the beginning of the school year. In order to join a club, one typically needs a recommendation from a supervisor and a letter of application.My Youth Romantic is Wrong as I Expected Manga: chapter 5; pg.25 But that doesn't apply to Hachiman as he was forced to join the club as a punishment for his essay. Club activity Most of the requests are mentioned in detail in the Service Club requests tab. General Duties Club activities are fairly consistent during the majority of the school year. The club is willing to take on various jobs on the condition of lending a helping hand or "service" rather than performing the entire task for their client.My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5; part BMy Youth Romantic is Wrong as I Expected Manga: chapter 2; pg.18 The job is complete once their client is satisfied or when their problem is solved. The Service Club takes requests from students who ask them for help. Students come for help through varying methods. Shizuka sends the first customer, Yui, to the club for help. Taishi, Saki's brother, asks the club for help with his sister. Eventually others learn about the club and persuade each other to go there for help, like when Hayato brings Tobe to the club with his request. Students even begin to show up on their own, like many of the girls for the Pre-Valentine's Day event. However, for much of the school year there isn't much to do. The members spend lots of their time talking and drinking coffee or tea. Sometimes, Yukino and Hachiman prefer to read, while Yui plays on her phone. Cross Chiba Counseling Emails In Volume 6.5 (OVA), the Service Club gains access to a laptop in order to monitor requests from more of the school and even people from the community. It is most notable in the first OVA, where the Service Club reviews Meguri's request about the Athletic Festival. Chiba Village Summer Camp While not an official request, Shizuka "shanghais" the service club into volunteering at the Chiba Village Summer Camp over summer break. She thinks it would be a good exercise for the antisocial students to learn to cooperate with other members of society. Service Club room The Service Club room is an unused classroom in the special building of the school. Their doorplate has nothing written on it at first, but later stickers are added to it. Like any other classroom, the room has a sliding door and windows. The key of the room is left in the care of Shizuka, from whom Yukino gets and returns the key daily. Hachiman reasons it was being used as a storage room before. Chairs and tables are piled up in cluttered stacks along the edge of the rooms. Later the members added a long table to the room. The room also has an analog clock. Things used in the room Shizuka provides the club with an old model laptop which she borrowed. It was mentioned in the light novel that it became a regular activity to use the laptop for club business and for emails. The club also has a single student table in which Yukino places her bag and novels. The table is also used for serving tea, snacks, and other assortments. They also have a set of paper cups for guests and personal cups for the individual members. The plain cup is for Yukino, the long cup with a dog image is for Yui, while the cup with a Pan-san image is for Hachiman. References Category:Sobu High School